Please Don't Hate Me
by YahBuddy101
Summary: so here it is another chapter fic, well its just a bunch of oneshots put into a story, but it's here anyways review who you want to be the next couple
1. Chapter 1

HEYYYYYYY!

IT'S BEEN AWHILE, SO HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER FIC IT'S GONNA BE LONGER AND ALOT BETTER THAN THE BIG MOVE AND IT HAS A BETTER TITLE.

SO HERE IS WHAT ARE YOU WEARING? IT IS A ANYONE/RAVEN FIC SO YEAH YAH BUDDY 101 OUT3

The sun poked out of my curtain-less window. I wrapped the closest blanket around my shoulders over my light purple batman top. The orange, red, yellow, and blue dots swayed with my every movement.

I walked to the common room my fuzzy purple bunnie slippers making light tapping noised with every step, the doors opened with a swish, "Morning sleeping beauty it's almost 11:30, Robin's gonna get mad" Cyborg scolded.

"Let him" I said with a yawn waiting for him to give me my pancakes. "The Titans east and a few honorary Titans are coming over in about five minuets, you might wanna get ready"

"Nah I just walked here" I stabbed my piece of pancake and ate it.

"Sparky!" Bumble Bee screamed as she hugged him.

Robin walked in and dude hugged Speedy and Aqualad, Kid flash came into the living room, and sat down in the stood next to me. "Hey rae!" He yelled drawing attention to me still in my lilac tank top my black short shorts and my blanket.

"Hey kid" I said returning to my pancakes.

"Raven? Are you wearing bunnie slippers?" Robin asked with a shocked face.

"yes. Why? Is there a problem with my bunnies?"

"Um, no but it's so un-Raven ,like"

"Thats okay, you keep thinking that"

Beastboy walked into the common room and up to the stood on the other side of me, "morning Rae"

I finished my pancakes and put my dishes in the sink, "Raven is that a batman shirt?" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah, what does it look like?" I told him grabbing my now finished tea.

"isn't that Beastboy's?" Robin asked with one side of his mask up.

"Yep"

"Why are you wearing his shirt"

"My shirt was all the way across the room"

All the titans just stood there shocked.

"See you later BB" i kissed Beastboy on the cheek and went to meditate in my room.

*with beastboy*

I was blushing madly.

"So is there something you want to tell me?" Robin tapped his foot on the ground.

"Well me and Raven, are now dating and yeah we are sharing a room now"

"Just wear protection" Speedy added from behind Robin.

I put my hands of my face in embarrassment.

I walked out of the room and into mine and Raes room, I kissed her cheek and went to her room to bring more of her stuff into mine.

THERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER VERY SHORT BUT THATS OKAY I NEED PEOPLE TO SEND PROMPTS OR SOMETHING THEY WANT TO HAPPEN AND WHICH COUPLE

PLEASE REVIEW AND STAY ALERT.


	2. I love you and food

Here I am, I never written something in a long time because I was in the hospital once again, this time me and my great Grandpa crashed, his funeral was a few weeks back and I'm now released from the hospital, so this is the chapter I wrote for my great grandpa Nick!

This pairing is raven/kid flash for Peacock-Lover this chapter is called

"I love you and food"

I sigh. Another get together, I went up step my room, to put on a pair of light purple short shorts and a white noodle strap tank top, I sigh again looking at how much I changed. My hair for example, it was now mid back length and black the bangs just covered my left eye, now that my dad was gone I went out more often and was now not super pale but slightly tan, I laughed and ate out all the time. I play sports and found out I'm very competitive. I don't have to meditate as much, I can open up freely and have control of my powers, I feel normal... Ish. I walked into the kitchen where I walked to the fridge and heated the main doors open I could hear greetings, sounds like the titans eats are here. I sigh again, I opened the fridge and pulled out the chicken slices, the mustard and sub sauce. I closed the door with my hip making it slam shut. I put down the ingredients and got out two slices of bread and made my sandwich, I walked out into the living room and everyone stooped and looked at me when I was in mid bite, I stopped too. Finally swallowing, "hey guys," I wave and smile. That second fate hated me and my sandwich was no longer in my hands, I look around and see kid flash eating MY food, my eyes narrow. Black energy grab the sandwich and bring it back to me, I take a bite and wink. Everyone looked at kid flash. He ran towards me determined to get my sandwich, I just teleported to my room. I was about to take a bit out of my sandwich when it disappeared again. I looked and on my bed was kid flash and the last bite of my sandwich. I growl and pounce, rolling us both off the bed, he finally pinned me down and put the last bite in my mouth, I ate it

In shock. I pulled out two pieces of him and handed one to me. I grabbed it and picked it in my mouth. It made my breath taste like mint buy wh... My answer came soon after that kid flash bent over and kissed me, what was I supposed to do? So I kissed him back. We separated and he trailed kisses down my neck and on my shoulder. " I love you" was all he said. I blinked and smiled i pulled him back down and kissed him again letting my lips linger I whispered "thought you would never say those three magical words" we kissed again and we are still dating and it's been three years, and I loved every moment of it!

R&R next couple?


End file.
